User talk:Spoil-t
Vehicle Page Edits Can you make your edits like the example below? Thanks for your help. Top Speed On Level Road *Top Cruising Speed = 110MPH *Top Boosting Speed = 125MPH No offense or anything, but the Top Speeds for vehicles in Burnout Paradise don't make sense. Criterion Games did not feature the speedometer, so no one should know how fast the car's going. I don't know where you got this information from, but we need a source for this. JMBZ-12 01:46, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :He's using a stopwatch to time how fast each vehicle can go down a certain road at their top speed. No worries. ::Exlonox is right plus these speeds are good help to see how each car compares in their boost group. :::Well crap, most of this is done already. Why wasn't it opted to go in the infobox? ::::Well, that's good news. I still can't see why Criterion Games would not feature speedometer? It's not that hard to feature that. They need to add this. JMBZ-12 17:48, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Would it crowd the infobox too much? :Not much. Unless I can continue to find out why via your talk userpage. Although you'll need to start up a new archive, as the current one is already full (cause I can't stand scrolling down. JMBZ-12 18:57, 16 March 2009 (UTC) PSN Hey I saw you on PSN, a minute ago. Im still on, wanna play cops n robbers? Smudger13 16:59, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :I was playing C&R but the stupid server lost connection & I got kicked off the PSN so I said screw this Spoil-t 19:22, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Signature Please edit your signature to include a link to your user page or talk page (one or the other - or both if you want). If you want the name to still be white instead of orange, you can still do that, just add a around the link. IE. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil-t']] will result in [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil-t']] and it will be linked to your user page. Thanks. :Another example [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] for [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] ... still all white, and a link to your page on Spoil and a link to your talk page on the t. Thanks, I'm on it '''Spoil-t' 21:19, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Miles How do you know how many miles you have driven for each vehicle? :It shows on the bottom (or top) of the map (not Online, if I recall correctly) and alternates with the time. ::Yes, it shows you the mileage at the bottom of the mini map (offline & online) & alternates with the time but the stock versions, sponsor, Carbon, & DLC cars have correct mileage. The B.R. versions & PCPD versions mileage resets back to zero after you drive the stock version again (yes CG never fixed the problem & it transfered over to the PCPD versions to) ::I have to keep note of my GT Flame & Civilian mileage since they are always reseting but strangly my Revenge Racer mileage never reset once yet. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 22:14, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I thought mileage only resets when a car in the junkyard has the word "new" under it again. Is this the same thing? KonigCCX 23:20, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I notice that the B.R. versions mileage usually resets (get the new above it) after you change the finish on the stock version. I haven't check this with the PCPD versions yet [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 00:52, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Indenting Please use an additional : for every reply on a talk page. If you don't use a : to reply then it places your reply on the same line as the last reply and makes it real confusing to see the separation. Here is an example. This did not have a : in front... :But this one did... BP Fan Club '''I was reading a topic at gamefaqs that was about this forum, then someone saw you were in it, and everyone started talking bad about you again. XD I went to the website and saw most of the topics were full of random posts and off-topic conversations, even though the forum's rules say not to do this. That racing competition does intrige me though. But besides that it doesn't look like there's really anything there. '''Should I join? Babadingldoo 01:45, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::idk why people hate me. I was one of only two people that actually helped people on Gamefaqs (the other person was my sister). You should come cause it's alot better then Gamefaqs, the mods at Gamefaqs are complete idiots that modded you for something when other people were doing the same exact stuff & no action was taken on them. At BPFC we don't mod you cause we dislike you, we only mod you for breaking the rules. Plus BPFC was just started last week so give it time before it becomes a big BP site. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 15:44, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Come to the BPFC Today Hello! We would like you to come to the BPFC - Burnout Paradise Fan Club! There, we talk about everything related to BP - favorite cars, new DLC, what will happen next in BP, etc...We also hold tournaments, have members of the month, and have great potential to become a very great forum! So far, we have 25 members who have made a total of 4300 posts. So, if you would like to join, visit us at http://z3.invisionfree.com/BPFC We hope to see you there! [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 22:34, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :'This would have better gone in a forum topic or your blog, more people would have noticed it that way.' Babadingldoo 00:31, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::Making a blog is to complicated [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 01:20, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Toy P12 88 Special According to your records, the Toy 88 Special has the same top speed in normal and hover mode (without boost). Would you mind retesting that because the normal 88 Special was quite a few miles faster in hover mode. :I retested when I saw that it was the same (I always retest when I see something strange) but it always turns out the same. ::I assumed you did, but I had to ask... just in case somehow it got recorded here incorrectly. Thanks :::The 1/4 mile times for this car made me say WTF to cause it does the 1/4 faster in Road Mode & I know why, it's cause the thing tries to pop a wheelie in Hover Mode which slows it down. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 21:14, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Language Watch the language please. :Tell Lemans to stop being a jerk to people. <_< [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 20:00, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Road Lengths Hey! In your latest edit you have added the length of Lawrence Road. It occurs to me that this information can be included to all road articles through the Template:Street infobox. I will edit this template to include a "road length" and maybe you could enter the said length? I don't know what you had in mind so holler back! C ee X 07:49, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Exlonox approves, so if you can code in the road lengths it would be awesome! (check out the Template to figure out the usage ;-) ) C ee X 17:03, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::It's already in place. :::I only know 3 roads :::Lawrence = 0.8 Miles :::Evans = 0.9 Miles :::Patterson = 1/4 Mile :::But the others can be found easily, just drive down the road in oncoming & on the roads that you can't do that (Casey Pass, PK Bridge) you'll have to use the car's mileage guage. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 20:31, 5 August 2009 (UTC) They did? Oh... i didn't know, a great. have to move on to a different game... thnks for tellin me, i didnt even know.--Elite Racer, Rank 11 00:26, 12 August 2009 (UTC)Revenge is my Specialty :idk about the 360 but the PS2 servers are gone. Believe they took them down before the Takedown servers. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 01:10, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Different finishes = different handling? This has to do with your note edit to the PCPD Special page. Do you think every Paradise car is like this or only a select few? I'm still very speculative when it comes to this issue anyway. :I've only notice this with the PCPD Special & Uberschall Clear-View (Platinum & Gold makes it extremely tight). The PCPD Special was debated on the old Criterion Forums & everyone agreed that the handling was different with each finish. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t''']] 18:55, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Come to IRC Please come to the IRC channel. Me and C_ee_x are bored.--The Vercetti Mail 20:47, September 12, 2009 (UTC)